Troubling Waters
by Gina77
Summary: Early in the express, before anyone knows Lou is a girl, a day in the life as a boy.


**I do not own the Young Riders. I'm just taking them on a stroll. This is my first try at writing in first person from Lou's point of view. This story takes place in the beginning of the express before anyone finds out she is a girl.**

I brought Lightning in between Sundance and Spirit. Teaspoon said, "Aclean horse is a happy horse." So that is what we are doing, washing our horses. Good thing too, because I don't know if my body can handle breaking anymore horses. Even my bruises have bruises.

I can't believe Jimmy and Cody are at it again. What is Jimmy's problem that he has to always be picking on someone? I guess I should be glad it's not me. They were discussing loudly who hates washing horses more.

Ike signed something and Buck laughed, "Ike says that's because you don't have a way with the animals as he does."

Boys can be so childish sometimes.

I watched as Buck poured a bucket of cold water on Spirit. I realized I better do this with the greatest of care or I won't have a job by the end of the day because they'll be able to see I'm a girl. When I got this disguise I thought it would be fine. It became clear to me that a darker shirt would've been a better plan.

Standing in front of the horse trough, I could see Kid was talking to Katy just begging her to just let him wash her. I couldn't help but think that with as good as he treats his animal maybe he could be someone I could befriend.

Cody and Jimmy's discussion of who was better at giving the horse a bath, was getting kind of loud and the next thing I saw was Cody throwing a bucket of water at Jimmy. Jimmy ducked and the water splashed on Buck.

Oh God, this is what I didn't want to happen! How am I going to stay dry? I can see Emma out in her yard maybe she'll see this and come over and break this up. No she just watched it laughing.

"Cody!" Buck yelled quaking in anger. "You're going to pay for that." He glared intently as he came to stand in front of Cody. I watched the water run down Buck's long dark hair. Oh goodness, I prayed quietly that no one was about to get scalped.

I was staring carefully at the boys when Cody tried to apologize to Buck. "

Sorry Buck I didn't mean to get you soaking wet," Cody said, trying to stay serious but then letting out a giggle. "It was supposed to be for Jimmy." As he was busy explaining to Buck, Jimmy came up behind him with a bucket of water.

Cody, sensing Jimmy behind him and out for revenge deftly stepped to the side just as the pail full of water doused Buck for a second time. I ran to the other side of Lightning to stay dry and out of the way.

Jimmy and Cody started laughing. I couldn't believe they were laughing at him. Poor Buck is totally dripping in water. God, he is a sight! Spitting and sputtering ...his hair, vest and shirt plastered to his body. I have to stop looking at him like that, I told myself. I'm supposed to be a boy.

"What the hell! Cody! Jimmy!" Buck hollered as he slung his dark wet hair out of his face. I felt my face blush as I ducked my head away from the others.

I saw Ike catch the gleam of mischief shining in Buck's dark eyes as his brother yanked off his vest and started unbuttoning his shirt. Ike and Buck seem to be working in a uniform pair, like they have fought together before. He caught Buck's subtle gesture towards one of the water buckets. Ike quietly snuck up behind Cody and Jimmy while Buck was distracting the pair.

"Ya think this is funny?" Buck taunted with his own bucket of water.

"Oh come on Buck, I didn't throw that second bucket of water on ya, Jimmy did that. He's the one that needs a good bath" Cody replied between fits of laughter. I could see this getting out of hand real fast and Emma was laughing shaking her head.

"Is that so?" Buck smirked as he eyed Jimmy, "I think you both could use a good bath, ain't that right Ike?"

I did smile when Ike soaked Cody and Buck took care of Jimmy, all the while Kid was laughing at the scene. Jimmy and Cody took off their shirts and went after Kid and dropped him in the horse trough. I shouldn't be smiling if I'm trying to stay out of this.

I began to wonder if I'd have to put up with this kind of childish behavior all the time. Probably so, but at least it was nothing like at the orphanage.

I watched Buck as another bucket of water poured over his golden, well-sculpted, muscular chest.

I know I let out a sigh when Jimmy brushed his wet sandy brown hair out of his eyes and showed his well-formed stomach muscles.

I hope he is not someone I should be scared of. I have to be careful of everyone. I need this job. It's the only job that I have been able to find with good pay.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped as Ike got another pail of water over Cody's head and down his well muscular arms.

Kid came out of the horse trough, threw his constricting shirt off and went to tackle Jimmy.

"God these men are nothing but boys," I mumbled as I continued to scrub down Lightning.

I can't believe that Emma is just standing around and letting this happen.

Actually, if it was Jeremiah and Theresa I would be in the water fight with them. I remember when we got in trouble in the orphanage for the water fight when we were supposed to be watering the flowers.

"Lou," Emma snapped me out of my memory, "can you go into my house and get some towels for the boys here since you are the only one who won't leave muddy tracks all over?"

I duck my head, grateful for the task. Maybe I'll have this job for another day.

As I was heading into Emma's house, I saw Kid run into the barn chasing Ike with a bucket of water.

When I came out of the house with the towels Teaspoon was drenched.

"Boys," he said as he wiped the water out of his eyes. "Get the horses clean and meet me in the bunkhouse in fifteen minutes."

I knew we were all in trouble, but I didn't care. No one figured out I'm a girl and I still have my job. Although, this pretending to be a boy is going to be more difficult than I thought.


End file.
